tu es a moi kabuto
by anna et salazare
Summary: orochimaru puissant sannin craint et respecté s'interesse a un jeune médecin a konoha mais ce dernier le rejette .comment s'y prendra orochimaru pour s'approprier le jeune garçon(orochimaru et kabuto)


Orochimaru's doctor

_**Chapitre 1 :la rencontre.**_

_Orochimaru le plus puissant sannin de konoha était un homme rusé et ambitieux cela faisait maintenant 4 ans qu'il avait quitté konoha et rejoint Akatsuki ,il gagnait en force de jour en jour et il avait comme plan majeur de faire payer konoha et de se quitta Akatsuki et décida de créer son propre village tout était mis en place,il avait des disaines de repères secrets pour se cacher, il avait des centaines de shinobis a son service,et il s'était entouré de ninjas puissants prèts a executer ses ordres._

_Le vent froid de décembre ôtait aux arbres leurs somptueux manteaux verts et jaunes,en ce jour de froideur,le puissant sannin avait décidé de changer d'apparence afin d'infiltrer konoha et de décider du meilleur moyen pour faire souffrir ses habitants,il avait pris l'apparence d'un homme d'age moyen,avec de longs cheuveux marrons son teint était devenu plus foncé et ses yeux bleus ,il s'était vètu d'un simple tricot vert foncé et d'un pantalon noir ,il avait l'aire d'un simple infiltra le village sans se faire marchait tranquillement dans l'une des rues bordée de monde dans le village ,les gens marchaient sans se préoccuper de lui et ils riaient aux éclats mais au milieu de tout ce bonheur un fumigène de couleur violet voila la vue des passants et on vit un homme se précipiter un kunai a la main sur la personne qui était au centre du nuage sous les cris des femmes et des enfants terrifiés orochimaru resta spéctateur. toutes les personnes restèrent figés puis demandèrent des médecins de l'hopital de konoha pour secourir le blessé. orochimaru assistait indifférent ,puis un médecin et ses aides arrivèrent ,les gens les attendaient avec impatience ,les aides se précipitèrent sur le blessé et administraient les premiers soins puis un jeune médecin arriva, orochimaru regardait ces personnes bouger sans le moindre intérêt mais ses pupilles s'élargirent dès qu'il aperçut le médecin ,il était si jeune ,ses yeux noirs et grands reflétaient une innocence et une pureté que le sannin n'avait jamais vu ailleurs,ses cheveux brillants tirés en queue de cheval,puis le médecin parla a ses aides : « je vous remercie ,vous pouvez disposer » .les aides lui répondirent : « c'est notre devoir kabuto –sempai »la voie du jeune homme était douce et mélodieuse le sannin ne s'était jamais interessé a quelqu'un avant ,le jeune homme captiva son regard ,a chaque fois qu'il bougeait le sannin le fixait ,tout en lui était beau la fasson dont il bougeait, ses cheveux qui volaient dans le vent froid qui commençait a souffler sur le village. le jeune homme ne se rendait compte de rien ,il se contenta de soigner le blessé du mieux qu'il pouvait ,son patient perdait beaucoup de sang et cela l'inquiéta mais avec beaucoup d'efforts il réussit a sauver son patient de la mort orochimaru ne regardait que lui , le médecin était si jeune, si innocent et il paraissait tellement tendre et délicat ,l'engoisse et l'inquiétude quittèrent son visage dès qu'il réussit a sauver son gens commencèrent a applaudir et a féliciter le jeune médecin puis le tonnerre gronda et une pluie torrentielle disperça la foule. orochimaru resta là il ne bougea pas et observait toujours le jeune médecin , ce dernier ramassait le matérielle médical .orochimaru s'approcha doucement du jeune garçon et lui parla d'une voix étrangement douce ,c'était la première fois de sa vie que le sannin éprouvait le besoin d'adresser la parole a quelqu'un : « eh ….bien kabuto tu as passé une dure journée n'est –ce pas ? » .kabuto se retourna lentement et regarda l'homme qui lui avait parlé puis il lui fit un sourire polit et répondit : « oui…mais ..je suis heureux qu'il s'en soit sorti » puis sur un ton de respect il demanda au sannin : « avez-vous besoin de quelque chose monsieur ? ».orochimaru rit a cette question puis il s'approcha lentement du jeune garçon et le regarda, le médecin était beaucoup plus petit que lui ,le sannin avança sa main et caressa lentement sa joue et il ajouta d'une voix calme : « tu me sembles bien épuisé petit ,rentre chez toi et repose toi ».puis il se retourna et sans ajouter un mot il resta planté là un bon moment ,il était étonné du comportement de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_kabuto arriva chez lui vers 6 heures de l'après midi ,il était trempé et épuisé ,il entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude.l'eau brulante qui coulait sur son corps le détendait, il avait l'impression que son corps se réparait,puis il se savonna et laissa le délicieux parfum le cheveux s'étaient allongés avec l'eau,il constata qu'ils avaient poussé ,après s'ètre rincé le jeune garçon se sécha puis enfila un pyjama et une robe de chambre grena bien chaude ,il s'était séché les cheveux mais il ne les avait pas attaché .kabuto sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre il avait du mal a maintenir ses yeux ouvert et l'épuisement le gagnait de plus en jeune garçon eut a peine le temps d'arriver près de son lit car il s'effondra et tomba endormi._


End file.
